pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Grass
|flavor text = Grass would grow faster. but he likes to look around him first. Will the cloud shrink? Will it drop water? Will that skyscraper in the distance ever get taller? He ponders about this often.}} Grass is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. He is unlocked after completing The High Sky - Day 1. He grows in a slow and steady rate, allowing the player to plant on the clouds. He is very lightweight, so he does not fall off the cloud when planted, unlike Flower Pot. Below is the rate of growth when planting Grass. *1 tile - when planted *3 tiles - 10 seconds *5 tiles - 25 seconds *7 tiles - 50 seconds *9 tiles (max) - 75 seconds Unlike other plants with his ability, only one Grass is allowed in a lane at a time. Origins He is based of common grass. His ability to allow plants to plant on him is a reference to grass being a source of planting in real-life. Its light weight also references how light real-life grass is in comparison to a real-life flower pot's terracotta. Almanac entry Grasses help you plant on non-soil surfaces, and can act as a bridge across gaps. |description = Special: Lightweight Grass would grow faster. but he likes to look around him first. Will the cloud shrink? Will it drop water? Will that skyscraper in the distance ever get taller? He ponders about this often. }} Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Grass will grow to full size. Costumed Grass now heals all plants on himself by 10 bites before growing. Level upgrade Level upgrade Level 2: Less Thinking, More Growing - Grows to 3 tiles in 6 seconds, grows to five tiles in 20 seconds. grows to 7 tiles in 45 seconds and 9 tiles in 65 seconds. Level 3: Soften The Fall - Craters made on grass last only for 50 seconds instead of a minute. Level 4: Instant Lawn - Recharge changed from 10 to 7.5 seconds. Strategies Grass is the only way to plant normal plants in The High Sky, therefore it is a must to bring it. Its slow recharge and the fact that only one is allowed per lane prevents the player to plant much plants early in the game. This can be horrible for the player, as this world has zombies spawning fast. Rotobaga is recommended to use once it is unlocked while Grass is still growing and recharging early in the level, as it has a fast recharge. It can be used like a Flower Pot in The Deep Sea and Unsafe Space, however it is not recommended to do so as it, as previously mentioned, has a very slow recharge and growing time. It is also not recommended to level up Grass a lot, bucause he becomes almost useless after completing The High Sky. Gallery GrassTWHHD.png|HD Grass. Grass_Seed.png|Grass's Seed Packet. Grass_Seed_NP.png|Grass's Seed Packet without its tag. HD_Grass_Costume1.png|HD Grass's primary costume. HD_Grass_Costume2.png|HD Grass's formal costume. Grass_Seed_PC.png|Grass's unused PC Seed Packet. Grass Unlocked.png|Grass being unlocked by the player. Old Grass_Seed_Mobile.png|Grass's old Seed Packet. Grasscostume.jpg|Seed packet. GrassDsFanboy.jpg|"Hd" Trivia *Grass originally had a much more flat appearance. *Grass originally cost 75. Category:Plants Category:Supporting Plants Category:Sluggish Recharge Category:Pages